Spellbound
by Whiteling
Summary: AU fic. What if in the beginning, the magic of friendship was torn asunder? What if one Ethereal guardian was kidnapped? Can the magical adventure still come true? R n R!
1. Prologue pt 1

**AN: And here it is, the first chapter to Spellbound my fic. I'll eventually upload the next one as soon as I fix it.**** In the meantime enjoy!**

The planet earth is a wonderful place, but everyone knows the true magic lies beyond the Veil.

Where the air's fresh and clear, the pixies fly free, and where all magical beings reside. The ruler, known as General Omri Pantheon to the mortal world, ruled the great kingdom of Etherea with a fair hand and an open heart.

He and his beloved wife, Jenna had three wondrous daughters; each with promise of great beauty, not merely the physical beauty they already possess, but a beautiful soul to match.

The youngest, Dana, was the very image of her father, green-eyed, rosy-cheeked and flaxen hair that fell in waves past her shoulders. She was free-spirited, honest and noble, traits very few younger children have.

The middle one, Beth had short red hair and her eyes were large and a shade of sapphire blue. Her family's overprotection made her headstrong and impetuous, yet her heart made her kind.

Now the third was a young girl they'd taken in as their own, just the same age as Beth. She was a pale child with almond azure blue eyes and long hair. Like brightest gold it shone and flowed down over her white shoulders like sunshine over snow. Her name was Kylie and she was shy, rather bookish but also courageous and compassionate.

All day long the young girls played in the green hills of the forest with the woodland creatures, or among the other magical beings.

Yes, the happiness of its crown family and protectors cast a spell of hope and prosperity over the realm.

Now it happened one day, that a group of friends had separated themselves from their camping party to explore the forest.

They were an odd looking bunch,

One is and eight year old boy with brown hair in a white sweater and a red shirt over it, tan pants and sneakers. Next to him, was a little blue blob with arms and a face. They were Mac and Bloo.

The third person was the only girl among them. She had straight brown hair, olive skin, black eyes and wore a pink T-shirt and blue jeans. Her name was Kimberly.

Behind her was a boy with scruffy brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore an orange long-sleeved shirt and brown shorts, by name, Tony Goodman. He was talking to another boy was black haired with a huge black strand and wore glasses. He had a black coat, a blue shirt with a picture of Noodle Boy in the middle, black pants, and black shoes. He was Dib Membrane.

Leading the way, was the oldest of the group; he was a boy with black spiky hair, a white leather jacket, jeans and Nike sneakers. His name was Bruce David.

And right now they were discussing the strange stories and legends they heard or read about the forest, most of them implying, to most of their skepticism, "fairy sightings".

"Dib just because weird stuff happens here every now and then, doesn't exactly mean they come true." Mac said to him.

Kimberly spoke up, "But nobody knows for sure. When I was smaller, I've heard a lot of stories about fairies that live in this part of the forest."

Dib added, "As a matter of fact, the legends say that the meadows are owned by Omri Pantheon, himself. And many people still claim him to be king of the magical dimension."

"King of the Magical--?" questioned Tony, "Is it even possible. . . ?"

Dib leaned in with a book of legends in his hand, "Oh believe it. Ruler of Etherea, the Kingdom of the entire Magic dimension; Husband to Dr. Jenna Aegis, Father of two beautiful daughters, starting from the oldest, Beth and Dana; adopted children Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans and a magical orphan by name Kylie, is rumored to be half--"

"Shh!" Bruce interrupted, putting a hand on Tony and Dib's shoulders. "Hear that?"

Dib frowned. "Bruce, this is important. Maybe the Global alliance might even know--"

"But I heard something, " Bruce looked out into the meadowy forest. "It sounds like. . ." he squinted as he tuned his hearing in, "….somebody singing."

Then Kimberly blinked "Wait a sec, I hear something too…"

Bloo raised his head sharply also, "Yeah! It's coming from the woods!"

Everyone looked over the hills over looking the vast meadows and forest, and heard the very same sound. It was a little girl's voice vocalizing a song in higher notes. Neither one could recall the melody, but they all thought it was a song about hope, life and dreams.

_"Ahh ahhh…. Ahh-Ahhhhh….  
Ahhhhhh-ahh… Ahhhhh- -AHHhhhh!"_

For mere seconds the group stood there in blissful silence. It was the most beautiful voice they've ever heard.

"Wow…." drooled Bloo

Bruce was entranced, "That was amazing!"

"Awesome!"

Dib asked excitedly. "Well, then what're we waiting for?"

"Nothing!" answered Tony enthusiastically.

"So let's go find it!" yelled Bloo

"Yeah, let's run!" cried Kimberly

At once, the kids began running towards the woods in search of the mysterious, beautiful voice.

Just as quickly, Bruce ran back leaving some stickers on trees so that they wouldn't get lost. Then he ran off after the others.

Unfortunately they weren't the only one's who had heard the voice..

**AN: Uh-oh, that last line doesn't sound good…wonder who else heard the enchanting voice? Find out when I update!**


	2. Prologue pt 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay people****, but I really had to think hard on how to write the next part. Anyways here it is and don't forget to check out my new vid on my youtube page, I've already sent it to everyone I know. It's an AMV with the song "Deliver us" from the Prince of Egypt. **

Unfortunately someone evil also heard the mysterious voice coming from the forest.

The aliens onboard the spaceship had frozen right in their place the minute the sound filled the air waves, it was so beautiful…

The leader of the contingent, a short figure wearing purple armor. He had garnet eyes which he had closed when he heard the voice, and dark feminine lips. Glistening atop that pale face was a bony purple and white skull structure with black horns jutting out on either side.

"Magnificent! That voice." he said in obsessive delight, "It had the perfect ring to it…. like a bell."

"All the more reason to search the planet!" suggested the green-haired man to his left. "A voice like that is much too alluring to ignore."

And this did not bode well for neither the youngsters or the frolicking magical beings…..

Yes, unfortunately this alien was none other than the nefarious galactic overlord Frieza. He was youngest son of the Icejin ruler King Cold; they employed and enslaved powerful races, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders. Many formidable races are forced into the Frozen empire with the threat of their own planets destruction if they do not comply. With their great power, the Icejin royal family hold a giant iron fist over a great portion the Etherium, controlling almost all planets under one giant dictatorship, and use fear and power to get races of comply.

Frieza himself had many races under his thumb in his planetary trade, one of them were the legendary Saiyans. And now he has sights set on Earth especially after hearing many confirmations and stories coming from many an extraterrestrial visiting there about the mysterious creatures that resided there besides the humans.

However, the ones he'd be sending to form a raid on Magix wouldn't be his Elite soldiers….

Zarbon glowered and whispered to Dodoria, "Bounty hunters, we don't need their scum."

"Humph. He could've sent us to wipe out those creatures." grumbled the fat, pink alien.

Frieza walked down a line of bounty hunters, speaking to all of them face to face. Cad Bane is among them while the others are bounty hunters from different dimensions, galaxies and realms.

"Whoever finds these creatures will be given a substantial reward, you will be given full pay if you all do your job right. Keep in mind, that I especially want them alive and unharmed. The rest, you may do as you please with them."

Cad Bane tipped his hat respectfully, "As you wish, Lord Frieza."

--------------

Back on Earth, the pure joy of song and courage filled life in Magix. The Pantheon family was overseeing the creature population whilst half the new recruits continue training.

However, even the brightest days can be darkened by an unseen tempest.

Glistening in the sun high above, a large, round space ship grew steadily closer to surface.

Just as the redheaded child, Beth was thrown into the air by her father, she spotted it and gasped.

Her cry alerted everyone else, who immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up in fear.

One child, a girl with hazel-brown eyes and wild dark hair, by name Theo, picked up a telescope and zoomed in to get a better look; and lo, on the ship's Bombay doors was the symbol of the frozen empire. They were invading!

"Elil!" shrieked the youngest of the children in fright, who had also recognized the symbol. "_Alien elil_!"

"It's the frozen empire!" Theo cried.

The General turned to everyone, "Go!"

Every magical creature present fled through a shining mist, which was the Veil shielding the magic dimension from mortal eyes.

"The barrier, we must set up the barrier!" yelled Jenna.

This barrier apart from strengthening the Veil, could be used for extreme cases, such as a creature or alien powerful enough to destroy a planet tries to pull off the terrifying action.

Already soldiers from the ship were trying to round up a few of the magical creatures. The children that had been playing earlier had taken flight and were trying to escape.

Most the magical creatures were trying to fight the enemy off.

One of the recruits approached General Pantheon, it was a boy in his late teens, with brown hair fell past his shoulders. This was Tommy Oliver a friend of the royals.

"Sure it'll work?"

"Trust me, Thomas." General Pantheon said to him, "This is pretty much our best defense so far."

"Well, I hope so. But what if it doesn't?"

The older man sighed, "Let's just try not think that. But if the barrier doesn't hold up, we'll have to go to plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

"I... don't really know." He slumped his head down in shame.

Back on the battlefield, the Ethereals are fighting the best they can. A few merrows and nereids tried to fight off the villains but they ended up captured and stuffed into nets.

One fairy, Eleanore flies away holding a child, but however Aurra Sing attacks, knocking her down. The fairy soon finds herself locked in a net. Many others tried to escape only to end up getting caught in nets.

The children that were able to fly were zigzagging in all possible directions. Just as they flew towards the Veil, Kylie suddenly paused and flew towards the opposite direction.

The young blonde had flown back to recover her locket, which she had dropped during the chaos. As soon as she placed it back around her neck, she understood that she'd lost sight of her adoptive sisters. Immediately she flew up and sped towards the Veil.

But as she turned towards one direction, she was grabbed by a pair of strong arms.

--------

Meanwhile, the other two young girls had successfully flown through the mist just in time before the barrier closed.

"We made it, Kylie!" Beth said breathlessly. Excited at the fact that she faced danger and had out flown it.

Dana was equally ecstatic, "We got away! Kylie?"

She and Beth turned to face their adoptive sister only to find that she wasn't there. They tried feeling her ki, but it had vanished under an enormous one instead.

"Kylie!" Beth shouted.

"Kylie where are you?"

She and Dana flew towards the lagoon with no sign of her. They see their father and Tommy up on a small cliff, not too far, so they rush up to them, out of breath.

Tommy asked, "What happened to you?"

"Long story," Beth panted, "But Kylie's gone!"

General Pantheon's green eyes grew wide, "What?! What happened?"

"She was with us but she was gone." Dana explained

Beth said "Dad, I'm worried. We don't know where she is."

"Only one way to find out." Tommy then pulled out a small gold mirror with a tiny statue of a fairy looking down into the reflective part as though it was a lake.

"Show us Kylie." He ordered it.

Beth, Dana and their father stand next to Tommy with shocked looks on their faces as the mirror showed them where the missing girl was.

At once, Tommy started to climb down, "I'm going to after her." To Beth and Dana, he said "Stay here."

He reached the ravine in time to see Cad Bane placing ki restraining cuffs on Kylie's small wrists.

Tommy prepares to fight him. Just as he takes one flying step forward, Bane shoots him in the shoulder and his ankle.

A shocked Kylie asks him, "W-where are you talking me?"

Bane replied indifferently, "To my employer, I don't work for free."

That said, he roughly pulled the child by the shackles onto a hover ship and flew off.

Beth and Dana arrive five minutes later, to find Tommy on the ground bleeding from his shoulder and ankle. Immediately, they helped him up and bombarded him with questions.

"Where's Kylie?"

"Did you find her?"

"What happened?"

Tommy gasped, the pain almost unbearable. And his words made the two little girls' hearts sink deeper, "Alien bounty hunter…he was working for him. . . took her away…"

"Oh no…"

Beth looked morosely away for a moment then up at the darkening sky, "We'll get her back…somehow, and someday…"

And they already had a good chance, because by some miracle or a mere stroke of fate, the planet Earth remained in one piece.

-------

Had they better insight or been close to a scrying pool, they would've seen the young half-fairy watching from a lone window in fear as the spaceship was taking off.

Little Kylie sadly watched the Planet she grew up on grow smaller and smaller until disappeared from view. She then sat on the surprisingly comfortable bed, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"I'll probably never see them again anyway, never. " she sniffed looking around, "_This_ is my home now…"

'_Your mother's heart would surely break, if she knew her only daughter's fate….'_A soft voice seemed to whisper, but the disheartened child barely heard it.

Life was unpredictable, and young Kylie would soon see what the future would hold for her in this frightening new environment.

And it would be eight long years before she would find her true home, and another year before a potential suitor would come into her life… an admirer that was a both a king and a monster in so many ways…

**AN: Poor Kylie huh? And what does fate have in store for her? ****Thank you and keep checking in for more.**


	3. Seven years later

**AN: Sorry for the ****delay everyone, but here it is. Don't forget to check out my new uploaded Digimon/Winx vid on youtube or vote on my poll please. I'll get started on an AMV with the Goosebumps theme, except it's with animated villains.**

Years have passed and the realm still looks the same, but not entirely everything.

In that time, the gang have made friends with the Pantheon family, and we see Bruce and Dib sitting with the two Pantheon sisters and Tommy Oliver.

Dib had placed a small recorder on the table they were sitting at; he was interviewing them about the Cold regime invasion, "And are the Aurors still looking for her?"

"Only the ones under my father's employment, the rest gave up a while ago." Beth replied.

Bruce turned to Tommy, "This alien…the one who took Kylie, what did he look like?"

"This guy, I don't know his name but he had blue skin, ragged clothing and some hat. Can't describe the rest, it happened quickly so I didn't get a good look at him."

Dib questioned, "Did he say anything?"

"Not much, I overheard him say he was taking Kylie to his employer, that he didn't work for free." explained Tommy, "That's just about it."

"Maybe there's some clues we haven't checked out yet," suggested Dana, "Lately, I've been dreaming that more strange people and things are coming here. I don't know what they look like exactly, but I still get this cold, scary feeling about it."

Bruce raised his eyebrows, "That's weird."

"Keep a dream log close," Dib said to Dana, "For all we know they could be prophetic."

Then they all sighed somberly. Without the proper coordinates or the right space transportation, looking for Kylie in outer space would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"I wonder what Kylie is doing right now," Dana wondered, her chin on her hands.

--------

Meanwhile, on one of the many planets owned by Frieza, Kylie and a few other youngsters follow a rigid lifestyle under the elite.

During one of the recruits line up, Kylie looked around bored by the proceedings.

It was the same thing every day for her and the other young involuntary recruits, when they're not out clearing planets or on break, it's inspection, preparation for examinations and stat reports - - this has the young fairy frustrated, repressed and homesick. Every so often when she's alone in her bedroom, she would secretly paint and many a time, she would gaze longingly out at the stars though the porthole.

At age fourteen, Kylie has certainly changed from the frightened little girl that first boarded the ship. The harsh training had made her a strong and fierce warrior equal to a saiyan, but her heart made her kind.

The only other thing that changed is her appearance. Her skin remained pale, her lips went from a soft pink to a blood-red tinge, her long hair still shines like spun gold, her baby blue eyes hide a mysterious shimmer.

Yes, now she was a repressed young woman longing for more.

For this occasion, she decides to play just one little magic trick around the alien environment.

She glances at the laser guns on some of the low-levels wrists. With one small wave of her delicate wrist, a flurry of blue sparkles and white feathers briefly enveloping it.

Slowly the guns are filled with something foreign until…

_POOF!_

The small explosion catches them all by surprise; it knocks the recruits down although it looks like the elite don't notice.

One of the older low-levels silently mouth for them nervously, 'Get up. Get up! Quickly!'

Immediately, the youngsters all stood up until Frieza dismissed all of them.

They all turned to leave until Frieza suddenly called her back.

"Kylie…" the high voice beckoned.

Kylie had just been leaving with the other but when she heard her name being called she groaned silently and tried to calm herself. No matter how strong she's gotten, the Icejin tyrant still made her terribly uncomfortable.

"Y-yes sire?"

Not too far some of the other youngsters noticed this.

"He sounds meaner than last week." whispered a young ondine.

A cynical sparrowmen pulled the ondine's arm, "Time to go!"

Whatever the boss or his generals wanted to reprimand Kylie for, they better stay out of the way.

Though the back of his hover chair was facing her, Kylie could still picture his malicious smile at her expense as he spoke. She hardly spared the two generals Zarbon and Dodoria a glance, knowing they were glaring daggers at her.

"Involuntary recruits do not play tricks on the other soldiers," Frieza said to her in a tone with a mix of false concern and evil that gave her goosebumps.

It only increased with what he just said.

"You saw that?" Kylie asked meekly.

The two generals merely scowled as if saying 'What do you think?!'

"My dear, there are very few things that don't go unnoticed. Surely you'd know that by now."

"Well, they laughed." Kylie spoke up softly.

Zarbon glowered at her, "But we didn't, brat! I ought to teach you a lesson in etiquette."

Frieza then spoke up again, "True. Assign her more level 10 missions in the combat area."

Kylie gasped outraged, "What? But that'll take all day!"

"Then you better get started." sneered Dodoria.

Kylie frowned for a moment then left to complete her punishment.

As soon as she was out of earshot she whispered, "I hate this place."

**AN: Man, that's harsh. And her family still doesn't have the right coordinate to save her. Any who, Don't forget to vote on my poll.**


	4. Dreaming

**AN: Sorry for the delay everyone but I needed to get my priorities straight for this fic.**** Anywho, here's the next chapter!**

That night, Kylie went to sleep feeling sore all over.

In the middle of the evening, however, Kylie began to hear things. Voices. Voices that seemed to call out to her.

_Kyrie…Kyrie…come away…come away__…_

Slowly, the young girl got out of bed.

_Follow the path __..._

In her mind's eye, Kylie could see herself in the middle of a field late at night…the path she's following were the crimson petals of wild roses blowing in the wind.

_**Listen with your heart  
You will understand**_

_**Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand**_

_**Listen with your heart  
You will understand**_

Soon she came upon what appeared to be the ancient ruins of an old castle. Before her eyes, she could see the petals swirling, forming, and starting to take shape….

_Welcome Kyrie…._

"Who are you?" Kylie asked, "Do I. . . know you?"

Before her eyes the petals had formed a circle and in it she could see a the shadowed figure of a tall dark stranger.

_You know me, Kyrie…_

Inside the ruins she could see a door. The voices coaxed her…beckoned her to open it.

_Come to me Kyrie… I'll take you away… then we'll be together…_

Kylie carefully approached the door. She gripped it's handle….

At the same time, a strong hand fell on her shoulder pulling her back.

**AN: And cliff hanger! Want to keep you guys in suspense. Don't forget to vote on my polls everyone!**


	5. Someday I'll fly away

**Last time,**

_**Kylie went to sleep after some rough training then finds herself being lured into some ancient ruins and see crimson rose petals form a silhouette beckoning her to come to him – then someone pulls her back.**_

Kylie was startled awake by one of her fellow recruits grabbing her. She opened her eyes to see that she'd almost wandered right into the spare escape pods!

"Oh my god," she gasped, "I know I've walked in my sleep before but never here in the spaceship!"

"Lucky for you, none of the elite noticed what you were doing." The young male told her.

A female recruit, a young dryad named Lirio agreed, "Just imagine what Zarbon or Frieza would've done to you if they found out!"

Kylie shivered at the prospect. "Good lord, I'm certainly grateful that you all stopped me in time."

As they walked back to the bunker, Kylie continued speaking to her roommate.

"It was so strange, I dreamed I was… well somewhere else with the wind blowing the rose petals all over. I remember someone calling me… I followed it right to this old stone arc." Kylie then paused as she recalled the rest of the dream, "There was a ringing in my ears then this voice started speaking. It was a man's voice, that much I know."

"Oh…really?" Lirio smirked.

"Yes. And it spoke to me, as if it knew me well…I never saw a face but the way it said my name I could almost picture someone smiling. Then I approached the door, the voice beckoned me…almost pleading, assuring me that we'd be together…."

She then shook her head with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, I must sound silly to you right now."

Lirio simply shrugged.

"Who knows? Perhaps it was some of romantic premonition. And it looks like you've a secret supernatural admirer…" she added with a grin.

Kylie pushed her, giggling, "Oh stop it! I can't really think of being with anyone until after I pass Final Evaluation, remember?"

She then sighed. "I doubt I'll be so lucky as to find Mr. Right anytime soon."

-----

Weeks passed.

Frieza had been further impressed with Kylies growing magical powers.

Now she could control all celestial phenomena, and she had actually demonstrated that to him.

Part of the Chrichellite homeworld had been damaged in the process, but since it would later be cleared, it didn't bother her at all.

The aliens there might be puny and arrogant but they were also mean-spirited with little regard for any other species aside from themselves. So Kylie felt they already forfeit their lives because of their actions.

In fact, she told Frieza that she would gladly help clear the planet, if he wanted her to. Frieza assured her that he would certainly consider letting her do it.

Yes, while she was compassionate with a few of the alien worlds she was forced to clear or fight, those that were unkind gained a terrible foe in the young woman.

Unfortunately, because she was already physically developing, she'll soon attract suitors sooner or later. As far as beauty goes, she's stroked the libidos of most of the males in Top Elite.

But she refused to so much as even spare them a glance, they were all cold-blooded murderers like Frieza was and many of their personality/thinking go against Kylie's principles.

Why was it that beings who were physically powerful couldn't be kind as well? Does power corrupt them?

The few males she remembered including her adoptive father were low-levels, and yet they seemed to have more compassion in them than anyone here.

Why do it? Live a nightmare, when she's really just going along on a dead-end street that stops the day she's either captured or killed in battle?

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?_

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?

Oh, if only she could fly away from this awful place, this space assassin/warrior training camp, where she can't be herself. This place where all she the only thing she'll be is a murderer (or worse someone's unwilling concubine), working every moment to be free.

_  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends_

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day she'll leave, one day…make no mistake.

_  
One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away_

**AN: But that's still ****just one chapter, now I want you all to be patient or give me suggestions I'm making this fic up as I go along, ok?**


End file.
